The Prophecy's Third Corner.
by chicketieboo
Summary: Marked On Mankind, three to bind the world and bring it to it's fall. Or three to bring heaven and safe us all; When Max/ Logan and Alec go on a two week cruise, what will happen to their Kids?
1. The Prophecy's Third Corner: Chapter one...

** DISCLAIMER:** I think it's time for a new disclaimer don't you? alright here I go. Max, Logan and Alec are not mine. They will never be mine and I wish they were cause then I could make them my personal slaves and do the show for me everyday! Ha ha! Ahem.   
  
Anyways. Kiki WAS MINE... so if anyone is to use her ask. Tinga, Mysty and Seth are my prophetic children. Hey, if you don't know the characters from the show their mine!   
  
** Rating:** this one is PG for language   
  
** Sequel status:** THIRD PART to the Irony series   
  
**_ That thing they call Irony:_** http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=606192   
  
**_ Thank god for children:_** http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=624429   
  
THE PROPHECY'S THIRD CORNER: CHAPTER ONE: IN THE BEGINNING   
  
  
  
~ PROLOGUE ~   
  
  
  
"To her stepmother's dismay..."   
  
"What's dismay?" The angelic looking child asked her father.   
  
He looked down at the image of her surrounded by teddy bears and dolls. The comforter that wrapped her small body was decorated by many cartoon characters of her era.   
  
"Uh, it means that she didn't want it to happen..." He said smiling down.   
  
"Oh... Why?" She asked curious.   
  
"Cuz Princess, she's a mean old lady."   
  
"Oh, ok."   
  
"The shoe fit, so Cinderella and the prince got married. She became a princess and never had to clean again. And they lived happily after..." Alec said as he closed the book.   
  
"Daddy, Why's do you call me princess, I'm not married to a prince." She asked pushing her chin into her chest and looking up him tiredly.   
  
"Oh baby, because to me you are, you are a very important person to me and I love you, that's why I call you a princess."   
  
"Oh... Did you ever call anyone else princess?" She asked.   
  
Alec's eyes welled with tears at the simple question. Quickly he shook them away.   
  
He wouldn't cry in front of his little girl.   
  
"Yes honey, your mother." He said kissing her cheek, "Now its time for bed, you have to go to Aunt Max's tomorrow, and cuz daddy has to work."   
  
"Alright daddy..." She said and turned over.   
  
"Daddy?" she said as he walked out of the room.   
  
"What's that Myst?" He asked turning back.   
  
"You're a princess to me..." She said sleepily.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
"Auntie Max?" Mysty said as she played with her dress.   
  
"Yes Princess?" Max asked the four-year-old who was squirming in her chair.   
  
Max had placed her there with some colouring books and crayons when she washed the dishes.   
  
Soon they would be off to Kiki's self defence school and Max would teach a class. Jen would watch Mysty in the back.   
  
"I don't want to colours anymore." Mysty said with a yawn.   
  
"Well why don't you show me what you have done already." Max said as she dried of her hands.   
  
"That's a very nice house." She said looking down.   
  
"That's not a house, that's you silly!" Mysty said with a giggle.   
  
"It's our fam-a-lee." Mysty added while she rubbed her eyes.   
  
"Oh I see."   
  
"See this is you, and this is cousin Tinga. There's uncle Logan and DADDY!" She said proudly pointing to her father.   
  
Max smiled, what an odd but happy family it was.   
  
"That's beautiful Princess." Max said complimenting, and then she noticed, it. It was in the corner by the sun.   
  
"What's that?" Max asked pointing.   
  
"Oh..." Mysty said softly.   
  
"That's mommy looking down on us from heaven." She said quietly.   
  
"Mommy was your sister right Auntie Max?" Mysty said looking up at her in a way that only a child could.   
  
Max smiled sadly, Kiki, she had been more of a sister then anyone else, even more then most of her x5 family.   
  
"Well... Yes." Max said not feeling at all guilty for lying.   
  
"What's was she like?" Mysty asked with more curious then sad eyes.   
  
Max remembered the time Tinga came to her and asked how to tell Mysty why she had a mom and Mysty didn't.   
  
This would be like one of those conversations.   
  
"Oh sweetie..." Max said lifting the light body out of her chair and placing her in her lap.   
  
"Well Sweetie, your mom was beautiful and loving. She was an angel sweetie and your daddy was very upset when she had to go back to heaven."   
  
"Daddy loved her very much..." Mysty stated.   
  
"Yes he did. He and your Mommy loved each other so much they had you." Max said.   
  
"Sometimes after daddy tucks me in and tells me my story he goes down stairs and cries. He doesn't know I can hear him, but he does. Does he cry for Mommy?" She said looking up at Max.   
  
"I think so baby, I think that is why he cries."   
  
"Why did Mommy have to go? Didn't she love me? Was I bad?" Mysty said with tears in her eyes.   
  
"Oh princess NO... No your Mom loved you very, very much. She knew you were a girl before you even came. No sweetie, your Mommy had to go. It wasn't her choice..."   
  
  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
  
  
"Get out of my way, that little girl is no longer yours she's mine." Renfro said with a stern look.   
  
"Over my dead body," Kiki replied.   
  
Renfro smirked.   
  
"That can be arranged." She said and pulled the trigger.   
  
  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
  
  
Max shuddered.   
  
"She was forced too."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey everyone... I couldn't help it, I have no life. So anyways, uh I need a beta, so I will be looking for someone who has read both the first and second story's in the series, if they want to help. 


	2. The Prophecy's Third Corner: Chapter two...

** DISCLAIMER:** I think it's time for a new disclaimer don't you? alright here I go. Max, Logan and Alec are not mine. They will never be mine and I wish they were cause then I could make them my personal slaves and do the show for me everyday! Ha ha! Ahem.   
  
Anyways. Kiki WAS MINE... so if anyone is to use her ask. Tinga, Mysty and Seth are my prophetic children. Hey, if you don't know the characters from the show their mine!   
  
** Rating:** this one is PG for language   
  
** Sequel status:** THIRD PART to the Irony series   
  
**_ That thing they call Irony:_** http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=606192   
  
**_ Thank god for children:_** http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=624429   
  
  
  
THE PROPHECY'S THIRD CORNER: CHAPTER TWO: THE CHILD WAS YOUNG   
  
  
  
~PROLOGUE CONTINUED~   
  
  
  
  
  
There was a long pause, leaving Max to think about if things could have been different.   
  
She didn't blame herself anymore, and it took Tinga a long time to get over killing Renfro. They had taken her to many psychiatrists after they all got their story straight and the police ruled it self-defence from a crazed kidnapper.   
  
"Auntie Max? Tinga said that heaven was a pretty place and that there was all the food you could eat. She also said that Mommy got to do whatever she wanted. Is that true?"   
  
How would Max know what Heaven was like? She rather liked her daughter's explanation for it.   
  
"Yes sweetie that's what it's like." She said.   
  
"Then lets go see my mom!" Mysty said with excitement.   
  
It tore at Max's heart.   
  
"Honey, we can't It's one of those places you go to only once, and you never come back. Also you can't go their by choice, you go there when your good and after your done here." She said.   
  
"Will I get to go when I'm done?" She asked.   
  
"Yes but you won't be done for a very long time..." She said.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
Mysty sat watching Max do an aerobic work out while Jen tried to play dolls with her.   
  
"What's the matter pumpkin, don't you like these dolls?" Jen asked.   
  
"No, there ugly... I want to watch auntie Max dance." She said watching Max kick and punch to the beat of hella good by no doubt.   
  
"Nothing like the oldies right girls? Come on! In three we will do combo two, ready? One, two, three."   
  
Just then the girls kicked twice then punched twice.   
  
"Jen This is boring let's go for a walk." Mysty said looking up at her caretaker.   
  
"Um... I don't think that's a good idea sweetie, I have to be the one to answer phones while aunt Max teaches."   
  
"But Jen..."   
  
"Sorry Myst."   
  
"Jennifer..." The child cooed softly.   
  
Jen turned around and looked her in the eyes. Mysty's eyes were all aglow and Jen felt suddenly calm.   
  
"You are going to take me for a walk and forgets about the phones..." The hypnotic voice purred.   
  
"Alright." Jen said monotonely and grabbed her coat.   
  
"YEA!" Mysty said grabbing her hands.   
  
  
  
~* * *~   
  
  
  
"Hey Jen... Where's Mysty?" Max asked as she towelled herself down.   
  
Kiki had left her the school, and Max needed to hire more teachers. The only original girls left were Jen and Max. Now three other girls worked under her, Sally, Sharon and May.   
  
Jen had been staring straight ahead of her not blinking when Max asked her. Suddenly she jumped as though she had been sleeping.   
  
"Oh... uh... hey." Jen said a bit confused.   
  
"Hey, where's Mysty?" Max said looking around a bit worried. The school wasn't a big place anyways, so it shouldn't be that hard to find her.   
  
"Uh...what do you mean? Oh Mysty... what where is she?" Jen said looking around.   
  
Max began to panic. "THAT'S WHAT I ASKED YOU!" she said yelling at Jen.   
  
She ran out onto the street and looked up and down, there were many things but no Mysty to be seen.   
  
"Max, I don't know one minute we were playing dolls and then she was we were... I can't remember. I'm so sorry." Jen said following her.   
  
"Forget it, let's just find her, you go down main and I will go down Conklin." Max said rushing to her Jimmy parked in the parking lot.   
  
  
  
~* * *~   
  
  
  
There she was, He thought. The third child, and what was she doing alone? Damn Guevara for leaving such a treasure unwatched.   
  
He had been visiting when he had seen her there. She stood there, just standing. He wondered what she was doing and thought about asking.   
  
"Hey there little girl." He said as he approached her.   
  
"Aren't you a little young to be by yourself?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah, but no one noticed and I wanted to see my Mom." She said never looking away from the tombstone.   
  
Sadness ran through his heart. He didn't know that the third's mother had died. He wondered by who's doing, Renfro's?   
  
He had told that wack job to stay away from the prophecy. Too many lives were at risk, and things were going badly already. The children were supposed to stay innocent.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"My daddy says don't say sorry unless it's your fault." She said finally looking up.   
  
"Is it your fault?" She asked.   
  
He wondered if it was. He had always seemed to cause things to go awry.   
  
"No, I suppose not." He said smiling down at her. She did not smile back however and just looked at the tombstone again.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
She drove up and down Conklin praying that she would be found.   
  
Slowly she rounded towards the cemetery and saw a small body lying in the middle of it.   
  
Panicking Max jumped out the Jimmy and started running towards the small body.   
  
"MYSTY!" She screamed fighting back tears.   
  
When she reached her Mysty was wakening up.   
  
"Hey Auntie Max..." She said tiredly.   
  
"Do you have ANY IDEA how much trouble you are in young lady? YOU KNOW you can't leave the school without anyone!" Max said finally letting the tears fall. She picked up the girl and cradled her to her body.   
  
"I'm sorry..." Mysty said crying too.   
  
"It's ok baby, I was just scared, understand that I was just really, really scared."   
  
"I didn't mean to make you scareded..." Mysty said sobbing.   
  
Max looked at the Tombstone that was in front of them.   
  
  
  


KIRSTEN "KIKI" ROSS   
  
1998 - 2027  
  
Loving Mother, Wife and Friend.  
  
We are Envious of the Angel that was taken from us.   
  


  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked Mysty.   
  
"I wanted to see my mommy, I just was tired and wanted her to tuck me in." She said.   
  
"Oh princess..." Max said stroking her hair.   
  
  
  
~* * *~   
  
  
  
He watched from behind the trees. Good she found her, hopefully this would never happen again.   
  
He would be watching them from now just to make sure, he decided.   
  
If she were captured, it would put the whole world at risk.   
  



	3. The Prophecy's Third Corner: Chapter thr...

** DISCLAIMER:** I think it's time for a new disclaimer don't you? alright here I go. Max, Logan and Alec are not mine. They will never be mine and I wish they were cause then I could make them my personal slaves and do the show for me everyday! Ha ha! Ahem.   
  
Anyways. Kiki WAS mine... so if anyone is to use her ask. Tinga, Mysty and Seth are my prophetic children. Hey, if you don't know the characters from the show their mine! No songs are originally mine.   
  
** Rating:** this one is PG for language   
  
** Music** Techno, "Castles in the sky" and "unchained Melody"   
  
** Sequel status:** THIRD instalment to the Irony series   
  
**_ That thing they call Irony:_** http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=606192   
  
**_ Thank god for children:_** http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=624429   
  
A/N ~ Well I have been asked to cut down on my CAPPS LOCKS. I never realized that it bothered that much, though I respect there request. I never thought I was yelling, more as accenting the important parts that shouldn't be skipped... like this author's note. Lol, see if I were to yell I would add the exclamation thingy's!!! K hopefully you all remember that Logan changed his last name in "That Thing They Call Irony", to Sheldon. It was so that he was safe. Anyways also I have say congrats to my new Beta, Maggie.   
  
Anyways, here's a little thought, to get yourself in the mood for this chapter if you have some Techno music, start listening now.   
  
A/N 2 ~ again lyrics will be within ^ ^   
  
  
  
The Prophecy's Third Corner: Chapter Three: Every Teen's Worst Nightmare   
  
  
  
**^ Do you ever question your life? ^**   
  
The base line from the music boomed through the cement structure, echoing and making an even funkier beat to the already amazing dance song.   
  
** ^Do you ever wonder why? ^ **  
  
Zandra walked through the crowds that were dancing to it trying to find her friend who brought her to this cacophony of people.   
  
**^ Do you ever see in your dreams? ^**   
  
"Hey good lookin, come dance with me?" Some random guy called to her.   
  
**^ All the castles in the sky? ^**   
  
"Rather dance alone." She said in disgust.   
  
She was feeling panicked, She hated large groups of people and there were probably more then a thousand here, not to mention the only person she did know had left her behind to dance with a really hot guy.   
  
"That wasn't very nice..." The guy who she had blown off grabbed her arm.   
  
"Let go of me you freak." She said trying to pull her arm back. She was worried no one would notice this guy hurting her; they were to wrapped up in the beat of their hearts that fell in tune with the beat of the song.   
  
"I want to DANCE with you." He said pulling her closer.   
  
"Hey, freak, you heard the lady, she would rather dance alone." A young woman said from behind them.   
  
"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?" He said turning to look at the girl behind him.   
  
He was surprised to see a beautiful blonde teen with her arm on her hip. Her platform shoes were black and she was wearing a purple boa. Her makeup was mystical under the rave lighting and her deep eyes were angry.   
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you look beautiful when you're angry?" The guy said.   
  
"Yeah..." She said smiling and coming closer.   
  
SCORE!! The guy thought, this blonde beauty was into him and they would dance the night away. He looked her up and down again. Her red mini skirt revealed beautiful long legs and her white and black patterned tank top was flashing against the neon lights.   
  
Slowly the beauty walked up to him and was about a foot away from his face.   
  
"My dad did..." She said bring her knee sharply into his groin.   
  
The guy yelped out in pain and doubled over as the teen stood in her place.   
  
"Come on Zandra let's go dance." She said to her friend.   
  
Zandra smiled, she could always depend on Lee.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
"Care to dance?" Max said pulling Logan into the crowds of screaming teens to dance.   
  
"If you call this dancing." He said as he watched most of them jump up and down moving in all directions without a pattern.   
  
"Oh come on, your not to old for this..." She said placing his hands on her already gyrating hips.   
  
He smiled, damn it she was sexy. Smiling like she knew how to get him to do anything.   
  
"You know if any of my student's see me here I could be in a lot of trouble." He said dancing right close up to her.   
  
"Your kids are in grade one."   
  
"Yeah but there are a few out there who are going down this route..." He said looking around at all the odd balls dressed up.   
  
She laughed hard.   
  
"You don't believe me? You should have seen what little Susie wore for Halloween this year..."   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
Zandra and Lee danced shamelessly up to the front where the DJ was.   
  
"Heya..." Lee said batting her eyes.   
  
"Hey Chicka, wanna make a request?" The cute DJ asked her.   
  
"Damn straight boy, do you have the rave mix to "Unchained Melody?"" She asked.   
  
"That's old," He said hesitantly.   
  
"Nothing like the oldies..." She said flashing a winning smile. "Besides, everyone here knows that that techno died in the 10's anyways, so the only good stuff is before then."   
  
He liked her thought process and so he plugged in a new CD.   
  
The music came to a brutal stop and Lee pulled Zandra up onto a dancing box so that everyone could see them.   
  
Everyone stopped dancing and looked around in awe at what had happened. Most looked over to where the girls were as they danced slowly to the very beginning of the song.   
  
However as the beat picked up Lee shouted to the crowds.   
  
"LETS PARTY... ONE TWO THREE..."   
  
Of course in perfect timing the song blasted. "Unchained melody..." in a sweet voice.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
"I love this song." Max said dancing quickly to the speed of the beat.   
  
"Do you recognize that girl over there dancing on the box?" Logan asked not dancing anymore but straining against all the lights to see who was dancing so enticingly on the box above most the crowd.   
  
"Is she pretty?" Max asked not really paying attention.   
  
"Yes, so is the kid with her, they look sixteen." He said still straining.   
  
Max froze, it couldn't be. She looked over and peered with her perfect vision, only to see the girl get pulled down of the box by random hands.   
  
"I don't know for sure, but I think they're in trouble."   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
"Hey little girl, that wasn't very nice what you did back there." The guy who Lee had kicked said as he pressed up close to her.   
  
"Nice this, nice that, haven't you figured out I'm not nice." Lee said as she pushed him over five feet in front of her.   
  
"Lee, are you sure about this?" Zandra asked scared, she knew coming here would be a bad idea.   
  
Lee just licked her lips, the tongue ring she recently got danced along them.   
  
"You stupid girl, I will kick your ass!" The guy said standing and charging at her. Most people had begun to take notice to the ruckus as he was charging.   
  
Swiftly a fist out of nowhere punched the man into the air and threw him about ten feet as the crowd opened up for him.   
  
Zandra looked around from where the fist had come from, only to see Mrs. Sheldon come walking slowly out from the crowds.   
  
"Oh no." Lee said.   
  
"Tinga Lynn Sheldon!" Max yelled.   
  
"Mom?!!" Lee said shocked.   
  
"What are you doing here?!" Both said at the same time.   
  
"We are going home RIGHT NOW." Max said furiously as she grabbed Lee's arm and started walking away.   
  
Logan watched as Max pulled their daughter away from the crowds before he realized that Zandra was still standing there.   
  
"I suppose you'll need a ride home too." He asked nicely, he knew that this wasn't Zandra's idea.   
  
She nodded quietly and followed the two bickering women in front of them.  
  



	4. The Prophecy's Third Corner: Chapter fou...

** DISCLAIMER:** I think it's time for a new disclaimer don't you? alright here I go. Max, Logan and Alec are not mine. They will never be mine and I wish they were cause then I could make them my personal slaves and do the show for me everyday! Ha ha! Ahem.   
  
Anyways. Kiki WAS mine... so if anyone is to use her ask. Tinga, Mysty and Seth are my prophetic children. Hey, if you don't know the characters from the show their mine! No songs are originally mine.   
  
** Rating:** this one is PG for language   
  
** Music** none   
  
** Sequel status:** THIRD instalment to the Irony series   
  
**_ That thing they call Irony:_** http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=606192   
  
**_ Thank god for children:_** http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=624429   
  
A/N ~ Uggh confusion is a horrid thing. So I understad Zaz it's ok. Anyways also I have say congrats to my new Beta, Maggie.   
  
  
  
  
THE PROPHECY'S THIRD CORNER: CHAPTER THREE: YOUR NEVER TOO OLD TO PARTY.   
  
  
  
"You have no idea how much trouble you are in young lady!" Max said as she came bursting through the front door.   
  
Logan trailed behind Tinga and shut the door behind them. He wasn't going to get in the middle of this unless he had too, and Max's temper was not something to trifle with.   
  
"Mom, it was a rave, it wasn't like I was smoking crack!" Tinga protested.   
  
"That doesn't matter! You could have gotten hurt, and "Lee" Tinga? What the hell is with that, why is Zandra calling you Lee?"   
  
"Why do people call Alexandra Zandra? Why do you call me Cheeks? It's a nickname! Better then the crappy name I have..." Tinga mumbled.   
  
Max was hurt by her daughter's comment towards the name Max chose for her, to Max, it was an honour for Tinga to be named after her sister.   
  
"A rave is a dangerous environment, never mind an illegal one in a parking garage."   
  
"You and Dad were there." Tinga mumbled.   
  
"What your father and I do in our spare time has nothing to do with you."   
  
"Mom you're being a hypocrite."   
  
"Your sixteen, you shouldn't be there until your... your..."   
  
"37 like you? Isn't that a little old to be going to a rave?"   
  
"36, I'm not 37 for another week, and your never too old to go to a rave!" Max said...   
  
"Then that settles it, it was ok that I went. I'm beat, and going to bed." Tinga made a fake yawn and tried to sneak by her mom.   
  
"Night daddy," she called back.   
  
"Nice try. Your never to OLD but you can be TOO YOUNG, and you are WAY to young."   
  
"That makes no sense mom." Tinga said watching her mother try to muster something up that made sense in her anger.   
  
"You lied young lady! You said you were spending the night at Zandra's." Max said still furious.   
  
"I WAS spending the night at Zandra's!" Tinga yelled.   
  
"Oh so you just forgot to mention you were going to an illegal parking garage rave at three in the morning."   
  
"Kinda..." Tinga said looking everywhere but her mother's eyes. Without thinking she ran her tongue nervously over her lips exposing the tongue ring.   
  
"What is that?" Max said curiously.   
  
"Nothing..." Tinga said panicked.   
  
Max walked closer and took Tinga's face in her hand. "Open your mouth." Max said sternly.   
  
Slowly Tinga opened her mouth to expose the glow in the dark tongue ring.   
  
"You deliberately went behind my back after I told you, you couldn't and got yourself one." Max said pulling her hand away from her sixteen-year-old daughter's face.   
  
"I didn't see the big deal!" Tinga yelled at her mom offended with the cold treatment that she was receiving.   
  
"BIG DEAL! Do you know what those things are for?" Max asked even more furious now.   
  
"Yes... That's why I got it..." Tinga said knowing this wasn't the reason but really wanting to send Max over the edge.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
"Okay, this is where dad steps in." Logan said as Max advanced on her daughter.   
  
Logan picked Max up as she swung and kicked in his grasp.   
  
"You are so going to get it! Will you, Ow! Logan put me down. She needs to, ugh, you girl are in... Grrr... Give me five minutes alone with her..." Max said as he pulled her away from their daughter who stood tall and proud fearless of her mother.   
  
"That little..."   
  
"Max..."   
  
"I'm soo going to kick..."   
  
"MAX!"   
  
"What?!" Max said snapping out of her anger trance and finally looked at Logan.   
  
"Remember, if you KILL her, then we can't PUNISH her..."   
  
Max took a few deep breaths.   
  
"Punishment?" Max looked up into his eyes.   
  
"Punishment..."   
  
"Punishment..." Max said getting an evil smile   
  
"No Max not THAT kind of punishment."   
  
"I could take her!" Tinga called from behind them only to have Max spring again in a frenzy of trying to get to her daughter.   
  
"Not now Cheeks! Max... Max, stop! She's only!... Max!" Logan said all while fighting back his wife as she and Tinga were yelling after each other.   
  
It was really quite comical for Logan, but if he said that to either of them, they would of turned their anger around on him and found a common interest in punishing him.   
  
"Max... I think I'm going to do this one." Logan said holding her in place and having her look him straight in the eye.   
  
"What are you going to do?" She asked breathless.   
  
"Watch..."   
  
Logan walked over to his daughter and took a deep breath.   
  
"Tinga, Cheeks... Well, what you did was wrong..." Logan began.   
  
"I know Dad, and I will never do it again." She said changing her furious glare to doe eyes.   
  
Logan had to look away for a moment. Tinga knew she had her mother's eyes, which were her father's weakness. If she had ever managed to get away with anything it was because she gave her dad her warm gentle brown eyes.   
  
"That's not good enough Tinga, not only did you sneak around behind our back to get a tongue ring, after both your mother and I said no, but you went to an illegal rave. So..."   
  
Logan took a breath, "You know how Alec, your mother and I are going on that three week cruise? Jen will be relieved of her duty's in taking care of Mysty."   
  
"No, you can't be serious..." Tinga said groaning.   
  
"And now, we will save all that money in babysitting charges..." Logan said folding his arms.   
  
"You cannot be serious! I have to spend THREE WEEKS of my summer holiday's with that little brat?" Tinga was raging.   
  
"We prefer to call her princess..." Max said.   
  
"She sure act's like one, you know how Uncle Alec spoils her rotten!" Tinga said.   
  
"That's his choice, she could be worse, she's just not adjusted to other children." Logan said trying to smooth things over.   
  
"What happened to you Tinga? You used to love your cousin." Logan said not understanding all these changes in her.   
  
"That was before she turned eight! I mean seriously." Tinga said still freaking out.   
  
"Well that's the deal."   
  
"But what about Seth? How could you do this to me? You know he's coming up in two days for a month! Is he supposed to watch her with me? How unfair is that?"   
  
"I'm sure he will understand that you will have some restrictions because of your behaviour." Logan said trying to stay calm as possible.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
Tinga looked at her mother standing near the stove, and then back at her father, she would try one last desperate plea...   
  
"But, but... Daddy!" She whined using her puppy dog eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry Tinga but you have to learn not to disobey your mother and I." Her father said looking straight into her eyes, telling her telepathically that they weren't going to work.   
  
"UUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!!" She screamed with full force, picked up her purse and stomped of to her room upstairs.   
  
"I HATE YOU!" She screamed down before slamming her door.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
"I love you too honey." Max said to herself more then anyone else.   
  
Logan was running his hand through his hair when he looked up. They looked at each other nervously and laughed.   
  
"She's just..." Logan said.   
  
"I know, but I didn't think it would get this bad, I mean..." Max said trailing off.   
  
What happened to the little girl who would look at her with love? What happened to the Tinga who didn't care about her name? What happened to the modest child on the swing?   
  
"Am I a bad mother?" Max asked not really being serious.   
  
"Oh Max," Logan said taking her in his arms but not pulling her close, that way he could see her eyes.   
  
"You're a wonderful mother, she's just... a teenager." Logan said smiling.   
  
"I know one thing," Max said. "She doesn't get that from me."   
  
"What are you talking about? She IS you!" Logan said laughing.   
  
"I never disobeyed my parents!" Max defended.   
  
"You never had parents..." Logan stated.   
  
"Yeah well... I never got a tongue ring." Logan said.   
  
"Yeah, but you broke out of a secret government lab only to be on the run for almost 30 years? Are you going to compare your rebellious act of the day to hers?" He said chuckling.   
  
"Oh do shut up." Max said planting a kiss on him.   
  
  
  



	5. The Prophecy's Third Corner: Chapter fiv...

** DISCLAIMER:** I think it's time for a new disclaimer don't you? alright here I go. Max, Logan and Alec are not mine. They will never be mine and I wish they were cause then I could make them my personal slaves and do the show for me everyday! Ha ha! Ahem.   
  
Anyways. Kiki WAS MINE... so if anyone is to use her ask. Tinga, Mysty and Seth are my prophetic children. Hey, if you don't know the characters from the show their mine!  
  
AN~ I know, I know, I'm terrible, but here me out... I WAS AWAY... I swear... It was a suprise and I realized I hate outside... there is light and fresh air... ewie... which makes me think of the scariness... OUTSIDE? ISN'T THERE BEARS OUTSIDE????!!!!   
  
Anyways, please if you still love me you will review... don't worry chapter six is already done too   
  
** Rating:** this one is PG for language   
  
** Sequel status:** THIRD PART to the Irony series   
  
**_ That thing they call Irony:_** http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=606192   
  
**_ Thank god for children:_** http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=624429   
  
THE PROPHECY'S THIRD CORNER: CHAPTER FIVE: DADDY'S LITTLE ANGEL   
  
  
  
DD   
  
I hate them! I hate them I hate them; I hate them, why do they always treat me as a child? I am sixteen! Things change, I changed. Sometimes things change for the better, sometimes things change for the worse, but whatever this change may be it is still a change.   
  
She stopped writing in her diary for a moment and listened downstairs. She could hear her mother and father laughing.   
  
"Great! Find pleasure in my pain!" she thought burrowing her brow. Why were things so hard for her? Why did she have to be such an outcast on the inside but so known on the out.   
  
Slowly she twirled the pencil back and forth creating a small whole in the thin paper of her diary.   
  
  
  
~Flashback~   
  
  
  
Zandra and Tinga sat on the swing set at their school, it had been two years since Tinga's abduction and her short pixie cut hair was finally growing.   
  
"Hey prison freak." Came from the other side of the playground.   
  
Tinga shuddered; it was Charlotte Dubois, the most popular brat in the school.   
  
She had been referring to Tinga's barcode, if Charlotte had known the truth about how close she was, she wouldn't of been making fun of her, Tinga knew more about pain them most kids there, and it showed in her eyes.   
  
"Leave her alone Charlotte." Zandra said concerned by the pallor of Tinga's face every time Charlotte called her that.   
  
Damn that school outing where they swam! If Charlotte had never seen the barcode, she would have had nothing on Tinga to hurt her. Tinga was beautiful, smart and talented. In fact, she had just beaten Charlotte in the science fair.   
  
"Be quiet Zandra." Charlotte called out to her.   
  
"Hey freak! I'm talking to you, my mom said that she saw you at the shrinks office yesterday, does the freak have prison memories?" Charlotte said flipping her red hair. The two girls beside her giggled.   
  
Tinga shuddered at the thought of needles pricking her every nerve, of the cage and the cell that she lived in for more then half a year.   
  
She still couldn't get rid of the nightmares, seeing her aunt die in front of her, killing her murderer. Seeing her Aunt Kiki go down brought on a hate that burned through her whole body.   
  
That is what Tinga was the most afraid of, that blind rage that pulsed through her, finally making her what she fought so hard not to be. A murderer, a killer.   
  
"What have I ever done to you Charlotte?" Tinga finally said looking up at her with disdain and sadness in her eyes.   
  
"It's not what you've done, it's who you are."   
  
Tinga froze, did this other child know?   
  
"Your a freak who has freak parents."   
  
"What are you talking about, that's totally uncalled for!" She said not knowing how Charlotte could bring out such anger in her.   
  
"Your dad is ten years older then your mom..."   
  
"Your point?"   
  
"That's weird!" Charlotte shouted tossing her hair again.   
  
"And your mom... FIGHTS for a living."   
  
"She teaches self defence, it's hardly fighting unless you need to use it."   
  
"My mom says it's undignified."   
  
"YOUR UNDIGNIFIED!" Tinga yelled finally standing out of the swing.   
  
Slowly she calmed her self and forced the tears to the back of her eyes.   
  
"Stop it Charlotte, you made your point."   
  
"Face it Tinga, your nothing but a..."   
  
"Stop it."   
  
"Whiny,"   
  
"Stop it."   
  
"Ugly,"   
  
"Stop it."   
  
"No good, freak..."   
  
**"STOP IT!!!!!!!"**   
  
Tinga screamed as Charlotte's body was hurled ten feet off the ground and ten feet into the air. She came down with a thump but nothing more then shock hurt the other ten year old.   
  
Tinga looked horrified at the girl and everyone looked at Tinga. Surely they didn't blame her, she didn't touch Charlotte.   
  
However before anyone could question the phenomenon she ran from where she was standing.   
  
  
  
~ End flashback ~   
  
  
  
Tinga smiled at that thought. Stupid Charlotte Dubois doesn't bother her now. Cant now, she's not popular, but I am.   
  
Ever since hitting high school Tinga became one of the most known students on campus. It is where she found and learned her secret passion.   
  
Singing and acting.   
  
Sure academically she was still in the top two percent of her class, of course she was, she was Mantacore bought and paid for merchandise.   
  
However, when her school had put on the musical Phantom of the Opera, and she landed the role of Christine, her parents found out what she what her true passions and talents were.   
  
She had never known that when she opened her mouth, such a harmonious noise could come out instead of fighting comments or regular chit chat, Tinga wasn't use to people her age talking to her on an intellectual level.   
  
To think of Seth's face when he had seen her, God, her geek best bud Seth. His mouth was still hanging as he managed to stammer out good job at her breathtaking performance.   
  
She was going to see him in three days she remembered suddenly. It would be the first time in a whole year. She missed him a lot more then she had suspected. This last year he had been busy with all his science fairs and anything competitive with Math involved. Seth, the major geek was her best friend in the Entire world.   
  
She wondered if he grew out of his pocket protector phase.   
  
There was a loud knock on Tinga's door making her drop the pencil.   
  
"Tinga?" came her father's voice from behind the stained wood   
  
Slowly she turned away from the door so she didn't have to see him when he came in. Before he could knock she opened it for him.   
  
"You know your not suppose to do..."   
  
"I'm not suppose to do a lot of things, doesn't seem to stop it though." Tinga said cutting in.   
  
"Tinga you're a growing young woman, it's only natural to have feelings of rebellion."   
  
"I FEEL rebellious because you guys don't let me do ANYTHING..."   
  
"Oh honey, you know that if we could let you, we would of let you enter that talent competition..."   
  
Tinga squeezed her eyes shut tell herself, that wasn't the real reason why she was upset.   
  
"Dad, I could of won... I could be able to do so much!"   
  
"And we want you to, we really do, we bend over backwards so you can do something's... but publicity for one thing is just..."   
  
"Out of the question, I know I know..." Tinga said shutting away the tears.   
  
It hurt to know that her dreams of becoming an actress would never be fulfilled, she would always be on the lamb. Sure her mother had had it tough, gone through much more then herself. However Tinga was tired of having to pay sacrifices just to live normally. Why couldn't she have her little piece of lime light without wondering if someone picked up her scent? If she couldn't act, then why was life worth living?   
  
"Go dad, please." She said lightly, still not turning to see his face.   
  
When he left, and closed the door, Tinga picked up the pencil again to create another small hole in her paper while she hugged her pillow close to her body never lifting a finger.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
As Max stood in the doorway listening to her sixteen-year-old cry somewhat it made her want to cry as well.   
  
"I wanted so much more for her." She whispered walking away towards the bathroom.   
  
She looked in the mirror at her aging image. 37, she thought, I'm going to be 37 in a week.   
  
  
  



	6. The Prophecy's Third Corner: Chapter six...

** DISCLAIMER:** I think it's time for a new disclaimer don't you? alright here I go. Max, Logan and Alec are not mine. They will never be mine and I wish they were cause then I could make them my personal slaves and do the show for me everyday! Ha ha! Ahem.   
  
Anyways. Kiki WAS MINE... so if anyone is to use her ask. Tinga, Mysty and Seth are my prophetic children. Hey, if you don't know the characters from the show their mine!   
  
** Rating:** this one is PG for language   
  
** Sequel status:** THIRD PART to the Irony series   
  
**_ That thing they call Irony:_** http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=606192   
  
**_ Thank god for children:_** http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=624429   
  
AN~K, here's the deal with me my friends, I am gone for a week visiting my daddy . There fore updates will be somewhat skim... sorry bout this, but please put up with my dillema   
  
  
  
THE PROPHECY'S THIRD CORNER: CHAPTER SIX: HER HEIGHNESS ARRIVES AS WELL AS OTHER GUESTS FROM THE ROYAL COURT  
  
  
  
Tinga sat on the front porch waiting for him to pull in the driveway with her dad.   
  
Seth, her boy Seth, it felt like it had been years. She thought about his amber eyes and how they shone that night she performed. It was like he was seeing her in a new light.   
  
Poor Seth, she thought. She loved him too much like a brother for anything to happen there. He was just her geeky big bro.   
  
"You were... wonderful, Amazing... uh, spec, like... um... wow..." He said as his whispy hair fell in front of his eyes.   
  
All she could do was laugh. She needed to leave them so she could go take of the painful 19th century dress and corset that was digging into her body.   
  
"Yeah... uh, I will see you later." Seth said as she told him.   
  
Don't look back, she had thought, don't look back to see if he's still watching, she did, and he still was.   
  
The sound of gravel crunching made her look into the direction of the Jimmy that came sauntering up the driveway.   
  
Slowly her dad got out and Seth did too.   
  
"Oh my God..." She whispered as he stood to get out of the car.   
  
In a whole year he had grown a foot taller, and cut off all his ridiculous hair into a more stylish spiky look. He wasn't wearing the white semi-dress shirt she remembered with the pocket protector, but instead a black sweater and jeans.   
  
She stood out of the rocking chair as he picked up his bag and started walking towards the house.   
  
"SETH?" She yelled.   
  
"Hey Tinga." He said with a shy smile.   
  
That's what did it for her and she ran and jumped into his arms.   
  
"I missed you so much Cheeks." He said hugging her close.   
  
"I missed you a lot too Geek." She said laughing. Maybe with him here it wouldn't be so bad taking care of brat.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
"No Parties"   
  
"No leaving her alone to fend for herself"   
  
"No more then two nights of fast food in a row, I didn't teach you to cook for nothing."   
  
"No Staying up after 1."   
  
"No other people over at the house..."   
  
"AND NO BOYS!" They both said in unison as they stood on the front porch in front of Tinga reading out the rules and regulations of the trip....   
  
"Well except for Seth," Max added and kissed her daughters cheek.   
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine, and will you two go already? Uncle Alec's waiting in the car and seems ready to get this over with... We will be fine, just as long as she doesn't go into my room. So help me god she goes into my room mom..."   
  
"All right, your room is off guard... I think she still remembers from last time. Just... be easy on her ok? She's never been away from Alec for more then three days." Max said leaning in to somewhat whisper.   
  
They looked over to the eight-year-old girl, playing on Tinga's worn out tire swing. Her blond hair was so much like Tinga's in the curly sense, but was her mother's shade of blonde. Slowly she combed a brush through a doll's hair, and sighed sadly.   
  
"All right..." Tinga said begrudgingly.   
  
"Ok, ok ok ok, we are off." Max said picking up the suitcases and walking over to the vehicle.   
  
"Oh and Tinga, if anything's wrong don't hesitate to call..."   
  
"Mom you're going on a cruise..."   
  
"Not me, Jen, I told her that if you needed anything..." Max said standing at the car in the driveway.   
  
"Jen, gotcha..."   
  
"Do you have her number?"   
  
"Yes MOM! GO!" Tinga said as her mother kept yelling from the car.   
  
"All right, I'm gone..." Max said getting in the car.   
  
"Have fun!" Tinga waved while Seth laughed as he was sitting in the old rocking chair.   
  
The car started to pull out of the driveway before Max rolled down the window.   
  
"TINGA!" She yelled.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Get some fresh milk!" Max yelled as they pulled out.   
  
"I LOVE YOU!!!" She finished when Tinga had responded with a laugh to her last comment.   
  
"I love you too..."   
  
Slowly the car pulled away and Tinga flopped down into the seat beside the rocking chair.   
  
"So..." She began.   
  
"So..." He said.   
  
She looked over and smiled wearily at him. They had both found out the year had been a long one indeed.   
  
They had barely anything in common and what they did, they had already talked about. All her plans to take him to the movies and water slides crashed with the bringing of the doe eyed princess to her feet.   
  
"So..." She sighed.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" Tinga said finding the child in her room in her make up kit.   
  
"I... uh... I just wanted to see what girly stuff looked like." The eight-year-old quietly said.   
  
"Mysty! You promised last time you would ask!" Tinga said truly angry at the audacity of the child   
  
Mysty's eyes began to glow and her soft voice grew even softer. It was thick when she spoke.   
  
"Tinga Lynn, I did ask..."   
  
"Oh cut that crap out, you know it doesn't work on me unless if I allow it too!" Tinga shouted with her hands on her hips.   
  
"If they did work on eachother against our will, I would of picked you up and tossed you around years ago."   
  
"You did when you liked me, you used to show me what it felt like to fly..." Mysty muttered.   
  
"That's before you turned into a brat who snuck around my room dammit!"   
  
"Don't swear daddy says it's bad!"   
  
"Dammit isn't a swear, ASS is a swear!"   
  
"STOP IT!" The child yelled.   
  
"Whats going on in here?" Seth said from behind Tinga.   
  
"Tinga got mad at me, cuz I forgot that I'm not allowed in her room."   
  
"Aww, come on Tinga, she just forgot..." Seth said moving towards Mysty and picking her up in a piggyback.   
  
"BUT... BUT... " Tinga said astonished.   
  
"Let's go and push you on that tire swing..." Seth said leaving Tinga to the sanctuary of her room.   
  
"Yea!" Tinga heard Mysty say before she slammed the door and fell back on her bed.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
"She doesn't like me since she found out I mess with peoples minds..." Mysty said to Seth.   
  
"Your power is mind control?" Seth said pushing the little kid.   
  
"Yeah... what's yours?" She said pumping with her legs.   
  
"How do you? I mean... Mysty I haven't seen you since you were four..."   
  
"Come on, I'm not dumb, I hear the adults talk, I know how they killed my mom, how you have powers as well as Tinga and me..."   
  
"Well..." Seth said wondering if he should open up to the small child.   
  
"I can stop time." He said finally opening up.   
  
"Cool..." She said mildly impressed.   
  
"Do you know anything bout the prophecy?" Mysty asked.   
  
"Not really... you?" He said liking her forward approach.   
  
"No not really." She said shrugging from her seat.   
  
From that point on they were silent, giving Seth time to think. What was he doing here? He didn't know.   
  
He could sense the tension between him and Tinga and he didn't know if he could go back to not loving her.   
  
He was in love with her, and since then he hadn't had the nerve to see her. So when he had finally gotten up the courage to come back, he had decided to reformulate himself. He had done this, and come back. However, that tension hadn't gone away, she was wilder then he remembered and he was shy and conservative.   
  
He looked up to her bedroom window on the second floor to see her watching them.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
Tinga had been thinking about him and what was going on when she got up of the bed and watched him swing her highness on the tire swing.   
  
What had changed? Where was the kid she used to know that used to be able to tell her everything? Why was Seth hiding something from her? She knew he was... but what could it be? She didn't know, but she was going to find out.   
  



	7. The Prophecy's Third Corner: Chapter sev...

** DISCLAIMER:** I think it's time for a new disclaimer don't you? alright here I go. Max, Logan and Alec are not mine. They will never be mine and I wish they were cause then I could make them my personal slaves and do the show for me everyday! Ha ha! Ahem.   
  
Anyways. Kiki WAS MINE... so if anyone is to use her ask. Tinga, Mysty and Seth are my prophetic children. Hey, if you don't know the characters from the show their mine!   
  
** Rating:** this one is PG for language   
  
** Sequel status:** THIRD PART to the Irony series   
  
**_ That thing they call Irony:_**  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=606192   
  
**_ Thank god for children:_**  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=624429   
  
AN~I'm back! yea! I had fun at my dad's, but it was a bit annoying not having a keyboard to type with. Anyways, I know this is a short chapter, but my friends are dragging me outside tonight... *thinks of outside air and the allergies that follow* "Shudder"   
  
  
  
THE PROPHECY'S THIRD CORNER: CHAPTER SEVEN: HELLO, MY NAME IS** REALLY EVIL MAN!**  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok she's asleep, let's get out of here," Tinga said picking up her purse.   
  
"But Tinga, your mom said..."   
  
"My mom says a lot of things." Tinga cut off as she tucked a stray hair behind her head.   
  
She stood in front of the mirror waiting for a response, however, none came, and she turned to see Seth looking at her as if she had two heads.   
  
"What?" Tinga asked.   
  
"Tinga what has gotten into you? That is so wrong! She's eight!" Seth said with a strained tone.   
  
"Holy what crawled up your ass?" Tinga said annoyed. Who was he to judge her? Brat was asleep; they would of only gone to the corner store to get slushies.   
  
Before he could answer she pushed by him and went into the living room to turn on the TV.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
Seth stood there flabbergasted at Tinga's new approach at babysitting. What was he to do? He couldn't go sit with her in the den after that argument and yet, this was her house.   
  
Why was she being so difficult? Girls! He could never understand them, especially Tinga.   
  
These next three weeks were going to obviously tense.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
"Confirmative, the targets are inside the house sir." The young man said checking the heat censor radar and looking back up to his smug boss.   
  
The man clad all in black took a sip of his coffee.   
  
"Good... phase one of the prophecy will be brought into play soon. VERY SOON." The man said taking a sip of his coffee once again.   
  
"If it goes to plan, you will be dead by the time it is finished... Roger" He said checking the young man's name tag.   
  
Roger shivered; it was comments like these that made him feel uneasy. They were said so casually that it would make anyone uneasy, like a small innocent child talking carelessly of murder.   
  
And the man before him did it often too. In fact Roger didn't know why he was hired but he knew that he was being paid enough to keep him there.   
  
"When the smallest is out of the sight of the base corners, we will strike... The prophecy said it would happen soon."   
  
Roger then turned back to his job.   
  
And the dark one said to his children above, bring thee the smallest innocent, the top of the pyramid of three. Harness her power, and you shall have the other two."   
  
Roger heard the evil man say under his breath so that Roger could not hear.   
  
"She shall be mine, the Prophecy's third corner."   
  
  
  
  
  
and there she be... review loves! 


	8. The Prophecy's Third Corner: Chapter eig...

** DISCLAIMER:** I think it's time for a new disclaimer don't you? alright here I go. Max, Logan and Alec are not mine. They will never be mine and I wish they were cause then I could make them my personal slaves and do the show for me everyday! Ha ha! Ahem.   
  
Anyways. Kiki WAS MINE... so if anyone is to use her ask. Tinga, Mysty and Seth are my prophetic children. Hey, if you don't know the characters from the show their mine!   
  
** Rating:** this one is PG for language   
  
** Sequel status:** THIRD PART to the Irony series   
  
**_ That thing they call Irony:_**  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=606192   
  
**_ Thank god for children:_**  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=624429   
  
  
  
THE PROPHECY'S THIRD CORNER: CHAPTER EIGHT: THANK... YOU?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey there Tinga." Jeff called while the stood in line for the slides.   
  
Tinga smiled, Jeff was a nice friend to have around school because he was so into the arts like she was. He was her Phantom to her Christine, as well as her Christian to her Satine.   
  
Together they ruled the arts program at Penticton secondary school, and if he weren't gay she would be going out with him.   
  
"JEFF!" She screeched and ran over and into his arms. He had his shirt off and was slippery to hug under all his sunscreen she noticed.   
  
"Uh, are you going to introduce me to Mr. happy?" Jeff whispered into her ear.   
  
Mr. Happy? She thought, then looked in the direction that Jeff was to see Seth quietly fuming. Tinga was confused as to why he was still upset. So she hadn't been talking to him since last night, and this was suppose to be their day, though brat was here as well. Well it wasn't her fault!   
  
"Yeah come on," she said walking back to the line where Seth and Mysty had watched Tinga's display.   
  
"Seth, this is my good friend Jeff, we go to school together." She said and watched the to guys exchange hand shakes.   
  
"Nice to meet you." Jeff said straining under the handshake.   
  
"Likewise..." Seth said trying to keep his unhappy demeanour unnoticeable.   
  
"Tinga has said a lot about you..." Jeff said trying to ease over the awkwardness.   
  
"Really? What did she say?" Seth said a bit shocked.   
  
"That you were her best friend from childhood and that you're the funnest geek she ever met." He said with a bit of a laugh. Seth only scowled and was about to say something when Jeff cut him off.   
  
"Hey don't worry man, I'm a geek too! A theatre rat more or less, I mean, we all have an inner geek right?" Jeff said softening the blow he didn't realize he had made till it was too late.   
  
Seth accepted this and let out a small smile.   
  
"That's right, you were the phantom of the opera, weren't you."   
  
"The Opera Ghost at your service, monsieur." Jeff said looking Seth up and down with a smile.   
  
"So Seth, do you have a girlfriend?" Jeff asked.   
  
"Uh, no not at the moment..." Seth said wondering what he was implying.   
  
"Well if you ever wanna hang out I know this cool little place..." Jeff began confirming what Tinga had believed to be doing all along.   
  
"NO!" she blurted out before she knew what she was doing. What an awkward situation, Jeff was hitting on Seth and she knew he was oblivious.   
  
"No what?" Seth asked looking at her curiously.   
  
"Sorry, Jeff, but Seth will be spending all his time with ME... this summer..." She said trying to stress the fact she was a girl, and Seth was, well.   
  
"Oh all right, " Jeff said with mischievous eyes and she laughed. Jeff, all the girls wanted him and none knew his secret but her. Oh if they only knew.   
  
"Jeff I will see you later ok?" She said as they bought their tickets into the water park and walked away from him.   
  
"What was that all about?" Seth questioned huskily as they walked away.   
  
"Nothing... nothing at all..." She said trying to still be mad at him from the night before.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
"Who is THAT Hottie with little miss theatre rat Tinga?" Charlotte asked her friends.   
  
"I don't know charlotte." The girls said watching Seth picked Mysty up in a piggyback.   
  
"God she doesn't deserve a body like that!" She said as he placed Mysty down and helped Tinga spread the blanket out on the ground.   
  
Suddenly they watched Tinga give him some money and he headed for the concession a bit of a ways away from her.   
  
"Step aside, I'm going in for the kill." She said walking towards the concession.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
"Hi can I get on chilli fries, two pizza hot dogs, three cokes and a ice cream... preferably chocolate?" Seth said to the man behind the glass.   
  
"Opps!" He heard a girl say behind him and felt something cold and wet spill down his back.   
  
"Hey!" He said in surprise, and turned around to see who had gotten him wet.   
  
When he did he saw a beautiful red head in a small bikini standing behind him. She was leaving nothing to the imagination as she fluttered her long lashes against her deep green eyes.   
  
"I'm terribly sorry, it was an accident." She said in a smooth suave voice.   
  
Seth felt sorry for the young lady who spilt most of her drink on him and smiled shyly.   
  
"Oh it's alright, here let me buy you another one." He said nodding to the guy behind the counter to get the girl his age a drink.   
  
"That's certainly kind of, you. Obviously your not from around here." she said in an overly sweet tone.   
  
A bit intrigued he asked her reasoning for coming up with that.   
  
"Because most guys don't treat a girl with so much respect."   
  
He blushed at her comments, and felt a bit awkward. This girl was pretty, but he really wasn't interested. How was he to tell her that, without hurting her feelings?   
  
"Well, I'm from Seattle actually, I'm up visiting a friend." He said directing his attention back to Tinga who was carefully applying sunscreen onto Mysty's back.   
  
"Oh Tinga..." Charlotte said loosing her charm.   
  
Seth smiled obliviously. "Yeah, we been friends since kids, you know her?" He asked and turned back to face the red head.   
  
"Sure, uh... Tinga and I go way back, we go to school together." Charlotte said plastering on her fake smile.   
  
"That's cool..." He said trying to end the conversation.   
  
Charlotte knew she was loosing this battle and decided to take desperate measures.   
  
"Yeah, her, Jeff, and I are really close..." She said and noticed Seth's smile fade.   
  
"Jeff?" He asked.   
  
"Don't you know? Sure they try to hide it, but do you think that that chemistry is just reserved for onstage? I mean look at them..." She said directing her gaze back to Tinga.   
  
Seth turned to see Tinga Laughing at Jeff and touching his arm. His blood that was normally very calm boiled and he felt as though he lost a war no one knew he was waging.   
  
"Oh...." he muttered.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
"Oh Jeff, that was not nice what you did to him!" Tinga laughed.   
  
"Hey can't blame a guy for trying, your boy Seth is hot! Marjory, You said he was a pocket protecting science lover..." He said with a doubtful smile.  
  
"HE WAS! I don't know what happened to him, he just changed." Tinga said thoughtfully.   
  
"Speaking of your boy Seth, isn't that Charlotte with him right now." HE said looking towards the concession.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
"So a few girls and I are thinking about going to Mudson Mountain after this to party, wanna join us?"   
  
"Uh that's nice thought Charlotte but I don't really think..."   
  
"What the hell are you doing Charlotte?" Tinga said fuming behind Seth. He turned with a smile of relief, she had come to get him out of this jam but when he did he noticed her unhappy exterior that was not only directed to her but at him as well.   
  
"I was just making polite conversation with this charming tourist, what's your problem Tinga?" Charlotte said still as charming as ever.   
  
"Knock off your crap, I'm sure you and your vultures seen him enter with me, therefore you knew he was off grounds." Tinga said fuming.   
  
OFF GROUNDS? Seth thought and his heart leapt, maybe she did feel something for him after all.   
  
"Very strong words from someone who already has a male friend..." Charlotte said narrowing her eyes.   
  
There they stood, those two girls staring at each other, and if looks could kill, both would be six feet under.   
  
Finally after what seemed like ages, Charlotte looked away from Tinga and up to Seth.   
  
"Think about it, we will be leaving at 6." She said before turning and strutting away.   
  
He let out a sigh of relief and turned to thank Tinga.   
  
"Than..."   
  
"What the hell was that Seth? Your here twenty minutes and are thinking about ditching me for my worst enemy?"   
  
"K..."   
  
"God your such a JERK!" She said turning on her heel and storming off.   
  
"You?" He finished   
  
  
  
  
  
hehehe... yeah I know right now, I am focusing on Seth and Tinga, but it's important everyone knows the tension 


	9. The Prophecy's Third Corner: Chapter nin...

** DISCLAIMER:** I think it's time for a new disclaimer don't you? alright here I go. Max, Logan and Alec are not mine. They will never be mine and I wish they were cause then I could make them my personal slaves and do the show for me everyday! Ha ha! Ahem.   
  
Anyways. Kiki WAS MINE... so if anyone is to use her ask. Tinga, Mysty and Seth are my prophetic children. Hey, if you don't know the characters from the show their mine!   
  
** Rating:** this one is PG for language   
  
** Sequel status:** THIRD PART to the Irony series   
  
**_ That thing they call Irony:_**  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=606192   
  
**_ Thank god for children:_**  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=624429   
  
  
  
THE PROPHECY'S THIRD CORNER: CHAPTER NINE: CHILD LOST   
  
  
  
"Tinga can I go on the slide over there?" Mysty said running up in front of her older cousin.   
  
Tinga pulled the sunglasses she was using to shield her eyes. She looked at the eight year old in the pink bathing suit in front of her. She smiled lightly at the sight of the curly haired child.   
  
"Seth doesn't like it when you're by yourself." She said knowing this was being a bit vindictive to the boy beside her, but she was still upset with him.   
  
  
  
How could he flirt with Charlotte Dubois! How could he even LOOK at her??   
  
She was evil.   
  
Pure evil, like totally worse then anything Mantacore could create .   
  
She was a teenage girl.   
  
  
  
"Seth wanna take me?" Mysty said looking at him, not giving up on the idea of going down the adult slides.   
  
Tinga looked over to Seth who was giving her an evil glare. It was not that he didn't want to take her; it was just that Tinga's behaviour was so irrational.   
  
"Sure Myst, I will take you..." He said never leaving Tinga's gaze.   
  
Tinga repressed a shiver, she wasn't use to Seth upset with her and so she had never seen this side of him before. Slowly he moved to get up and she watched him walk away towards the slides with the eight year old girls hand him his.   
  
"He sure did get all muscley over a year." She muttered and shook her gaze away from the sight to go back to her book.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
Damn her! I only spoke up for what is right last night! He fumed to himself.   
  
Why is she such a... well, a bitch lately!? He asked himself.   
  
And Charlotte was only being nice to him! It wasn't like he touched her or anything! He didn't EVEN LIKE HER!!!   
  
Why should she care anyways? She has Jeff; Mr. "Theatre is my life", Jeff. They obviously have more in common then Himself and Tinga. Stupid theatre, so what the guy can sing! Not that he didn't like singing... like the time she was dressed up in that old 19th century dress...   
  
Popularity and good looks had obviously gotten to her, he thought. And of course she was good looking.   
  
Amazingly so, in her two piece bikini that she was wearing, it was blue, and oh her smile when she laughed, she looked like this angel with brown ey...   
  
  
  
Wait, he was mad at her, STOP THINKING THAT! He shook, she was being mean and hurtful... oh he wanted to teach her a lesson!   
  
  
  
"SETH!" yelled Mysty awaking him from his thoughts. He looked down to see her wincing in pain.   
  
"You're hurting my hand!" She said and he looked towards her hand that was turning red under his grip.   
  
"Oh, god, sorry there Myst." He said quickly letting go.   
  
"That's quite alright," she said, looking at him queerly.   
  
He realized the only had made it up the first set of stairs and that there were tons of people around them trying to pass by.   
  
"Can I run up ahead?" Mysty said with a glint of happiness in her eyes.   
  
"Sure, just stay were I can see you." he said and she took off at a faster pace.   
  
All of a sudden, Seth's intuition picked up. It was something that he developed all those years ago at Mantacore; it was a way to track enemies, in trusting your body's mysterious extra senses.   
  
Something was out of place, something was wrong... He watched Mysty trail in front of him.   
  
"Myst! Wait up." He said begin a slow jog, but she was too far ahead. She turned the corner out of his sight.   
  
"Mysty!" he yelled, turning the corner to see her still weaving through the crowds and about to turn another corner, his slow job began to form into a run, and he saw her run up the stairs out of his sight a level above.   
  
He had now only one chance to catch her, and that was to take the other stairs, which were a faster route, the only problem is she was to be out of his sight longer.   
  
Quickly, he jumped the steps three at a time, as his feelings of terror climbed with his heart into his throat.   
  
When he reached the top of the waterslides, he turned around in a circle, looking for the small pink bathing suit. Laughter filled his ears, but all he could hear was his heartbeat, as he turned frantically calling out her name.   
  
"MYSTY!" He didn't realize he was screaming it until a lifeguard came and touched his back.   
  
  
  



	10. The Prophecy's Third Corner: Chapter ten...

** DISCLAIMER:** I think it's time for a new disclaimer don't you? alright here I go. Max, Logan and Alec are not mine. They will never be mine and I wish they were cause then I could make them my personal slaves and do the show for me everyday! Ha ha! Ahem.   
  
Anyways. Kiki WAS MINE... so if anyone is to use her ask. Tinga, Mysty and Seth are my prophetic children. Hey, if you don't know the characters from the show their mine!   
  
** Rating:** this one is PG for language   
  
** Music "mood"** "Can't go on." by Good Chalotte or "By the way" by RHCP at the beginning (becuase they remind me of how Seth's heart would be beating.) and "Elevation" by U2 When Tinga asks for Seth's hand.   
  
** Sequel status:** THIRD PART to the Irony series   
  
**_ That thing they call Irony:_**  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=606192   
  
**_ Thank god for children:_**  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=624429   
  
  
  
THE PROPHECY'S THIRD CORNER: CHAPTER TEN: SO IT BEGINS.   
  
  
  
"Are you ok son?" the lifeguard asked Seth, looking at him worried.   
  
"My girl... my best friend's cousin, she's missing, she's gone. MYSTY?" He screamed, more afraid then he's ever been.   
  
"Alright calm down..." The lifeguard said taking him by the shoulders.   
  
"I'm sure she just went down one of the slides without waiting for you..." He said reassuringly. He left one hand firm on Seth's shoulder and began to talk into a radio.   
  
"Hello this is Mark up here an tier three, we have a missing child running around somewhere, over..." The man said into the radio as Seth frantically looked around.   
  
"What did she look like son?" The kind lifeguard asked Seth.   
  
"Uh, eight years old, pink bathing suit, blonde curly hair, hazel eyes..." He said never tearing his gaze from looking around, and then he saw her.   
  
Not her, but Tinga, lying there in the sun but now, scanning the ground.   
  
Could she feel something amiss too? What would she do when she knew that Mysty was missing?   
  
"I have to go..." Seth said to the lifeguard who was still holding him.   
  
"Wait no I can't let you go there..." The lifeguard said tightening his grip, but Seth shrugged it off as though the strong, older man was a fly.   
  
"Wait!" He called out after him, as Seth ran down the steps so many were coming up.   
  
He walked quickly over to where Tinga was now standing, looking around the park.   
  
"Where is she?" She asked in a worried voice.   
  
"I don't know." Seth said looking her in the eye.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
Tinga looked Seth in the eye.   
  
"What do you mean you don't know!?" She said scared.   
  
"I mean I don't know!" Seth said   
  
"How could you let this happen?!" Tinga said with tears in her eyes.   
  
"Mysty!!!!!!!!! MYSTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, turning in circles as Seth had been doing.   
  
Now Seth took on the role the lifeguard did by placing his hands on both Tinga's shoulders.   
  
"Tinga you need to calm..."   
  
"Don't touch me! This is all your fault! You said you would watch her!" She yelled as she pushed him away from her and began to run towards the children slides.   
  
"Mysty?!!! Princess?!!" She yelled for the missing child.   
  
As Seth quickly followed closely behind he tried to remember a time when he had seen Tinga so distraught. Even though he was more scared then he had ever been in his life, he wondered how Tinga could treat her as if she was the most annoying thing of the face of the earth, then turned around and act as if she were her own child.   
  
The more he realized it; they acted more like sisters then cousins anyways.   
  
He wouldn't understand this bond, he realized. He was an only child adopted by an old single woman. Sure he had a few friends at home, but the closest person to him was in hysterics right now.   
  
"Seth how could this happen?" She said turning around to look him in the eye.   
  
"She wouldn't slow down, I ran to catch her, but she was going to fast... it was like slow motion... I felt a bad presence Tinga..."   
  
"I did too..." She said looking around.   
  
"The prophecy..." Seth muttered.   
  
Tinga searched around again from atop the small tier where several children were playing.   
  
"You need to use your powers Seth, turn back time or SOMETHING!" She said beginning to panic again.   
  
"I cant turn back time Tinga, I can only STOP IT!" HE said yelling back at her.   
  
"THEN DO THAT!!! ANYTHING!!!" she screamed in his face, still trying to figure out how all this could happen.   
  
"You know that I refuse to use my powers! We had this argument when we were 13!" He whispered.   
  
"For the love of GOD Seth!!!! The friggin prophecy could be in full swing, where will EVENTUALLY HAVE to use them, and your getting all indignant on me?!!!!!! THIS IS A CRISIS!"   
  
"FINE!" He yelled at her and everything around them slowed to a stop.   
  
Tinga looked around to see the eerie silence and scene around her. People in the middle of laughing, walking, splashing, sliding, swimming, all statues stuck within time.   
  
"I can't do this all day Tinga, I can only hold it for a small amount of time." He said in a strained voice.   
  
"Aright, alright alright." She said muttering and looking down.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
Tinga had never been more terrified in her life, then she had a plan.   
  
"Hold my hand." She said to Seth and held out her hand.   
  
"I don't think this is the time..." Seth said as a bead of sweat dripped down his temple.   
  
"OH just do it!" She said telling he was straining.   
  
"Seth hesitated the grabbed her hand and in doing so felt his feet being lifted off the ground.   
  
"Hey!" He yelped out a little surprised.   
  
"Shush... concentrate." She said giving him a gentle squeeze as they climbed higher and higher off the ground.   
  
Seth looked down to see that they were about twenty feet in the air.   
  
"Now look," She said. "She couldn't of gotten far." She said scanning the park and looking around.   
  
"Tinga... it... hurts..."   
  
"Just hold it Seth, I know you can do it..." She said a bit anxious. Her head began to ache as well, surely she had used her powers more frequently then Seth did, but never had she lifted herself, as well as another body this far off the ground for this long of a period of time.   
  
Then she saw her. She would of never had seen her if she didn't rotate herself and Seth to a ninety degree Angle.   
  
She was in the middle of being lifted into a black van. The curls were in half bounce and the man who was lifting her was dressed all in black.   
  
"MYSTY!!!" Tinga screamed forgetting herself. With the scream, she felt her and Seth shake and then plummet to the ground below.   
  
"OW!" Seth said and then all of a sudden the people around them started moving slowly...   
  
"Seth please hold it just a little longer!" Tinga said trying to pull him to his feet.   
  
"I.... CANT... I'm... SO.... SORRY..." He said through sweat and what looked like tears. His face had gone blood red, and then before Tinga could reach out, Seth passed out on the ground. Everything around them turned to full swing and Tinga new that she had to get out into the parking lot.   
  
As she passed through the gates at full speed, she saw the van start to peel away....   
  
"NO!!!!!!!!" She yelled, after it, "Mysty!" She said trying to catch up with it.   
  
However, the black unmarked van was picking up speed, and as it rounded the corner, Tinga found by the time she rounded it too, the van was gone.   
  
"Mysty..." She whispered.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
He watched the small girl play with the doll he brought her.   
  
She was wrapped in a towel and shivering a bit.   
  
"Are you alright?" He asked in a gentle, but forceful voice.   
  
"Yes sir, but when will I get to see my daddy?" Mysty said looking up at him finally.   
  
"In due time child, in due time..." He said looking out in front of him with an evil grin.   
  
  
  
What will happen next? what she gonna do! I have been working this plot out in my head for the last few days, and though I am getting reviewed, I'm starting to think only a few are interested anymore, specially since it's not Max/Logan/Alec anymore, it's more Tinga/Seth/Mysty... 


	11. The Prophecy's Third Corner: Chapter ele...

** DISCLAIMER:** I think it's time for a new disclaimer don't you? alright here I go. Max, Logan and Alec are not mine. They will never be mine and I wish they were cause then I could make them my personal slaves and do the show for me everyday! Ha ha! Ahem.   
  
Anyways. Kiki WAS MINE... so if anyone is to use her ask. Tinga, Mysty and Seth are my prophetic children. Hey, if you don't know the characters from the show their mine!   
  
** Rating:** this one is PG for language   
  
** Music "Mood":** anything lovey dovy... if you want.   
  
** Sequel status:** THIRD PART to the Irony series   
  
**_ That thing they call Irony:_**  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=606192   
  
**_ Thank god for children:_**  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=624429   
  
  
  
THE PROPHECY'S THIRD CORNER: CHAPTER ELEVEN: AN UNEXPECTED REUNION  
  
  
  
Tinga and Seth burst through the door to an empty house.   
  
"Are you going to be alright?" She asked meekly as he held on to her, barely able to stand.   
  
Seth looked into her soft brown eyes. Her cheeks were stained with tears and they were red from the uncontrollable crying she had done.   
  
He had never seen most of those tears. She had spilt them all before he woke up.   
  
But she had been there, hovering above him like the angel she was, a goddess that could teach him to fly.   
  
"Let's get you onto the couch, then I will go look through my dad's study." She said helping him limp over to the sofa in the living room.   
  
She gently lowered him and left quietly. Seth felt a sharp stabbing pain in his head. When he was little and at Manticore, he use to pretend that there were tiny men in his head, like the dwarfs from snow white, digging for diamonds.   
  
Now he knew the truth was... well that his powers could kill him. Just as much as Tinga's hers, and Mysty? Maybe not.   
  
No, when he was in Manticore they made him practice. Over and over until those digging dwarfs stopped mining. The headaches ceased and he became stronger.   
  
When he left Manticore, he promised that he would never use those powers again. No matter what.   
  
Tinga came back into the room with a large metal box and a washcloth.   
  
"Here," She said sitting in front of him and gently stroked his temple with the cloth.   
  
He closed his eyes in bliss as the cold cloth swept over the fire in his head.   
  
Tinga swept it from one temple to the other, and then down his ears.   
  
"Jesus, Seth you didn't tell me this happens." She said quietly.   
  
When he opened his eyes he saw the blood on the wash cloth. Since she had only been around his temples and ears, he concluded the blood was from around there.   
  
He smiled weakly, trying to calm her worried look.   
  
"I didn't know..."   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~   
  
  
  
Tinga sat there looking at the blood on the cloth that had emanated from Seth's ears.   
  
And all she felt was guilt.   
  
It was her fault that Mysty was missing,   
  
It was her fault that Seth was in pain.   
  
It was her fault that the world could end now.   
  
She looked into Seth's eyes. He was looking at her with such a pure look of... what? What was Seth seeing in her that she couldn't? Did he blame her like she was doing right now? No, he was being comforting.   
  
She looked away, towards the metal box sitting beside her.   
  
M-O-M   
  
It read.   
  
"We might as well go through this stuff." She said opening the box.   
  
  
  
~ * * * ~ 

  
  
  
  
_ And God Spoketh unto his children below. Beware the children with the mark of the beast. For two shall have it from their mother's side, and one shall hide her's from her fathers. Marked On Mankind, three to bind the world and bring it to its fall. Or three to bring heaven and save us all.   
  
  
  
For as the dark one would have it, the prophecy would be in three phases. Three corners to the triangle, Two possible outcomes either good or evil. All to bring on the mark of 666.   
  
  
  
Two in their marks bore the number of Evil, though both were not, the child...   
  
_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That was all they had.   
  
A torn piece of paper that could disintegrate at any second and a piece of paper translating it.   
  
It started off as a creepy biblical story, and for all they knew it could be. But Seth and Tinga knew that it wasn't true. If only there was more to go on, more they could do... and what would they do? Nothing. They were hopeless right now.   
  
"What else is in the box?" Seth asked as the sat in shock on the couch.   
  
"Our Manticore files. I didn't think it was necessary to read them, we know your barcode has a 666, so does mine. Mysty doesn't have a barcode, I was tortured, you were beaten, why do we need to go through that?" She asked as he still held on to her hand.   
  
"God! If we only knew MORE!" She said aloud.   
  
"What would you do with that knowledge Tinga?" a new voice came from out of no where.   
  
Tinga and Seth looked around her den as a man came out of the shadows.   
  
"You have no idea what you have done child, though I don't blame you. Your mother should have known better then to leave you and your cousin here by yourselves." He said as he emerged from the shadows of their house.   
  
He was an old man, around 60. His face was kinder then his voice.   
  
She realized that she had seen him before.   
  
"You are the man who visited us when we were eight and in Manticore!" Seth said remembering as well.   
  
"You remember, do you remember?" He said looking at Tinga.   
  
I remember, she thought. I remember you asking my name, MY REAL name, it was then I knew you were only there to help me, would always be there to help.   
  
But he was from Manticore... He had tracked them down, was he going to hurt them?   
  
"You're not taking us back there..." She said, knowing her voice was lacking the confidence it needed.   
  
"Please, if I was going to take you back there, I would of years ago. No I was stupid. I let you stay out here in society and look where it got me. The third corner is gone, abducted by the Dark Sainte's. And your mother is where? On a cruise?" He said with sarcasm.   
  
Tinga felt the undeniable urge to defend her mother.   
  
"Hey, my mother deserved that vacation! It was my fault that Mysty's missing now, And I intend on bringing her back. So are you going to help us or not?" She said standing.   
  
"There's the Guevara in you Tinga. I knew it from the first time I saw you, you were your mothers daughter. You have her eyes... she had my wife's..."   
  
"Who are you?" Seth asked.   
  
"My name is Lydecker, Donald Lydecker, and I am the caretaker of the Prophecy."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
bum bum bum.... did you see that one coming? be honest in your review. 


	12. THE PROPHECY'S THIRD CORNER: CHAPTER TWE...

** DISCLAIMER:** I think it's time for a new disclaimer don't you? alright here I go. Max, Logan and Alec are not mine. They will never be mine and I wish they were cause then I could make them my personal slaves and do the show for me everyday! Ha ha! Ahem.   
  
Anyways. Kiki WAS MINE... so if anyone is to use her ask. Tinga, Mysty and Seth are my prophetic children. Hey, if you don't know the characters from the show their mine!   
  
Guess who's back? can you guess? are you happy? are you sad? are you mad i was gone for so long? can you still read my fic after SOOOOOOOO long?   
  
** Rating:** this one is PG for language   
  
** Music "Mood":** anything lovey dovy... if you want.   
  
** Sequel status:** THIRD PART to the Irony series   
  
**_ That thing they call Irony:_**  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=606192   
  
**_ Thank god for children:_**  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=624429   
  
  
  
THE PROPHECY'S THIRD CORNER: CHAPTER TWELVE: A FLASHBACK OF SADNESS  
  
  
  
Lydecker was on the floor a hand pressed against his throat and two faces above him staring down at him like he was a disease.   
  
"You mother's reaction time as well, good very good."   
  
"Get out of our house." Tinga said coldly.   
  
"Your, telling ME to leave? Are you sure Tinga? Are you sure you really want that?" He asked her.   
  
"You... you hurt my mother." Tinga said loosening her death like grip allowing Lydecker to breath just a little bit more.   
  
"Oh come now, you know that I also help her. Her AND your father. When Logan left he had given up, and I did not have the resources or time to tell him that I believed Max was still alive."   
  
"You were kicked out of Mantacore, how are we suppose to believe that YOU are the caretaker of the prophecy." Tinga demanded.   
  
"You saw me there, you saw Renfro speak to me with respect and saw that I was above her." Lydecker persuaded.   
  
Slowly Tinga got up from where she had positioned herself beside the old man known for many heinous crimes.   
  
"Why? And how, you have about three minutes." Tinga said as she pulled him up.   
  
"Oh thank you." Lydecker said with a twinge of sarcasm as he brushed himself off.   
  
  
  
~FLASHBACK~   
  
  
  
I walked into the room to see that Renfro was preparing to see me.   
  
"Mr. Lydecker, It is truly..."   
  
"Cut the Bullshit Renfro, we both know that if I were not higher above you in position you would have schemed to have me killed... AGAIN..." I said to her as she flinched at my words.   
  
"Yes... Sir, but that was before Sandman stepped in." She added trying to make peace between us.   
  
"Little different outlook when you find out that the man your trying to get rid of is the grandson of the prophet." I asked coldly and watched her wince.   
  
"I did not know that you were the caretaker to the prophecy, truly I didn't!" She said trying to plead with me. I saw her frustration with trying to come to terms with this new outlook. Poor, whiny Renfro. She looked like she had just eaten something rotten and had to say that it was delicious. Slowly I walked over to where she was standing in the room so that no one could hear our conversation. The doctors had been listening intently and I wanted to savour the moment of rubbing my return in her face.   
  
"Yes and unfortunately for you that position cannot be passed on to anyone else but me, it is my destiny to take care of those made to save the world. Isn't that just a kick in the ass?" I asked her lowly then walked past her so that I could talk to the doctors who had been handling the Prophecy.   
  
"Have you tried impregnating anyone new?" I asked looking through records.   
  
"Yes a number x5-452. She had been artificially inseminated and then she managed to escape." The doctor said nervously.   
  
"That's impossible." I stuttered. "X5-452 is dead, she has been for months."   
  
"No she wasn't." Renfro piped up, using less of an ass kissing voice.   
  
"We saved her and then brought her in, we thought after checking her records she would be the perfect subject." She said as she approached me.   
  
"You did what? If so then who's blood did you use?" I asked a little more confused then I would like to be about my own projected. If she hadn't gotten her noise into my business we wouldn't be in this position.   
  
"We used her lovers..." She said smirking.   
  
"The reporter, Eyes only." She said with a vindictive smile.   
  
My heart skipped a beat, they all thought I didn't care about the outcome of the X5's but they were wrong. I loved them all in my own sick twisted way, and I knew how strange it seemed. No one knew how much they meant to me, they were my salvation after my wife died, the sweet darling she was. Of course I went through the alcohol phase, but it was eventually them that I began to spend all my time with. Max was out there now, alone and scared. She didn't even know she was pregnant yet most likely, and when she found out, she would never imagine it was the boy's. And the BOY! I began to become quite fond of him while we tried to track down Max's killers and seek revenge. If he had known he wouldn't of left only a week or so ago.   
  
My heart began to break at the thought that the two I had quietly routed for would never know they were meant for each other, my resolve dissolved and I had to excuse myself from the presence of the creator of this disaster, Renfro.   
  
  
  
~END FLASHBACK~   
  
  
  
Lydecker watched as Tinga absorbed all he had said, and as Seth tried to find a logical explanation through deducting and picking apart the story.   
  
"It was too late for you to tell my mom." She repeated.   
  
"Your mother had left a week before I could tell her." Lydecker explained.   
  
"However they got together." Seth asked.   
  
"Obviously, I have to admit, I wanted you back both of you, as long as you were under my care I could be 100% sure that if you were to be stolen it was all my fault. When Renfro stole you back, they had not been my orders, but they had been my intentions, I had been planning to bring both your mother and you back."   
  
"You didn't know at that point she had found my father." Tinga asked.   
  
"If I had known I wouldn't have allowed Renfro to take you as she had, I would of never let Renfro take you that way anyways. I didn't want your mother harmed or her to find you gone."   
  
"What about my family?" Seth asked with a burst of anger.   
  
"They were murdered in the street and I was almost taken." Seth asked standing and clenching his fists.   
  
"Not even Renfro's orders. Someone else by the name of Delancy. He soon was, released of his duties... the most effective way." Lydecker said accenting certain parts of what he had said so that Seth would understand. Seth sat down slowly and watched Lydecker with a quite patience.   
  
"There is only one question I need to ask you two." Lydecker finally said leaning forward in the chair he had comfortably taken his seat in.   
  
"Do you know anything about the prophecy?" He asked looking between the two.   
  
Tinga and Seth looked to each other and then back at Lydecker, slowly they began to shake their heads.   
  
"Well at one time that would have been a good thing, but now things have taken a very drastic change. Pack your bags we should be leaving." Lydecker said rising.   
  
"Where are we going?" Tinga demanded.   
  
"We are going to where I can teach you two to save the world."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that?   
  



End file.
